Talk:Rock Band VR/@comment-34657822-20180227024018
I'm pretty sure there will never be this many songs on a Rock Band disc, but here's what I would make as the next Rock Band game setlist: 50'S AND 60'S (5) • Chuck Berry - Roll Over Beethoven (Classic Rock, 1956) • Donovan - Season Of The Witch (Classic Rock, 1966) • The Count Five - Psychotic Reaction (Classic Rock, 1966) • Steppenwolf - Born To Be Wild (Classic Rock, 1968) • The Rolling Stones - Sympathy For The Devil (Classic Rock, 1968) 70'S (15) • Black Sabbath - Iron Man (Classic Rock, 1970) • Can - Vitamin C (Classic Rock, 1972) • Pilot - Magic (Classic Rock, 1973) • David Bowie - Rebel Rebel (Glam, 1974) • Sweet - Fox On The Run (Glam, 1974) • Eagles - Hotel California (Classic Rock, 1975) • Patti Smith - Gloria (Classic Rock, 1975) • ELO - Evil Woman (Classic Rock, 1976) • KISS - Shock Me (Classic Rock, 1977) • Manfred Mann's Earth Band - Blinded By The Light (Prog, 1977) • Rainbow - Stargazer (Prog, 1977) • Rick James - Mary Jane (Funk, 1978) • Joy Division - Disorder (New Wave, 1979) • Motorhead - Bomber (Metal, 1979) • The Cure - Boys Don't Cry (New Wave, 1979) 80'S (20) • Bob Seger - Old Time Rock 'N Roll (Classic Rock, 1980) • Adolescents - Amoeba (Punk, 1981) • Bad Brains - Banned In D.C. (Punk, 1982) • Eddy Grant - Electric Avenue (New Wave, 1982) • The Misfits - Hybrid Moments (Punk, 1982) • Quiet Riot - Cum On Feel The Noize (Glam, 1983) • Autograph - Turn Up The Radio (Glam, 1984) • Judas Priest - Freewheel Burning (Metal, 1984) • Prince - Let's Go Crazy (Pop Rock, 1984) • Run DMC - Rock Box (Hip Hop/Rap, 1984) • The Cars - You Might Think (New Wave, 1984) • 'Til Tueaday - Voices Carry (New Wave, 1985) • The Hooters - And We Danced (Classic Rock, 1985) • Genesis - Land Of Confusion (New Wave, 1986) • Peter Gabriel - Sledgehammer (Pop Rock, 1986) • Slayer - Angel Of Death (Metal, 1986) • Guns 'N Roses - Paradise City (Metal, 1987) • Fugazi - Waiting Room (Punk, 1988) • Mudhoney - Touch Me I'm Sick (Grunge, 1988) • The Stone Roses - Fool's Gold (Alternative, 1989) 90'S (18) • My Bloody Valentine - Only Shallow (Alternative, 1991) • Manic Street Preachers - Motorcycle Emptiness (Alternative, 1992) • Pantera - A New Level (Metal, 1992) • Emperor - The Majesty Of The Night Sky (Metal, 1993) • Primus - My Name Is Mud (Rock, 1993) • The Breeders - Cannonball (Alternative, 1993) • Mr. Bungle - Carry Stress In The Jaw (Other, 1995) • Smashing Pumpkins - 1979 (Alternative, 1995) • Local H - Bound For The Floor (Grunge, 1996) • Reel Big Fish - Sell Out (Punk, 1996) • X Japan - Dahlia (Metal, 1996) • Radiohead - Paranoid Android (Prog, 1997) • Sevendust - Black (Nu Metal, 1997) • Stratovarius - Black Diamond (Metal, 1997) • Fastball - The Way (Alternative, 1998) • SR-71 - Right Now (Punk, 1999) • The Get Up Kids - Ten Minutes (Emo, 1999) • Wilco - Summer Teeth (Indie Rock, 1999) 00'S (13) • PJ Harvey - This Is Love (Alternative, 2000) • Daft Punk - Digital Love (Dance/Electronic, 2001) • P!nk - Just Like A Pill (Pop Rock, 2001) • Korn - Here To Stay (Nu Metal, 2002) • AFI - Dancing Through Sunday (Punk, 2003) • Linkin Park - Faint (Nu Metal, 2003) • The Mars Volta - Inertiatic ESP (Prog, 2003) • Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Y Control (Indie Rock, 2003) • Alter Bridge - Metallingus (Metal, 2004) • Art Brut - Formed A Band (Alternative, 2004) • The White Stripes - Red Rain (Alternative, 2005) • Tool - Vicarious (Prog, 2006) • Mindless Self Indulgence - Never Wanted To Dance (Dance/Electronic, 2008) 10'S (30) • Arcade Fire - Ready To Start (Indie Rock, 2010) • Nine Inch Nails - Everything (Industrial, 2013) • Battle Beast - Speed And Danger (Metal, 2015) • Dragonforce - The Game (Metal, 2015) • Muse - Reapers (Rock, 2015) • Deerhoof - Life Is Suffering (Indie Rock, 2016) • K. Flay - Blood In The Cut (Alternative, 2016) • Metallica - Spit Out The Bone (Metal, 2016) • Modern Baseball - Wedding Singer (Punk, 2016) • Robert Randolph & The Family Band - Got Soul (Funk, 2016) • At The Drive In - Governed By Contagions (Alternative, 2017) • August Burns Red - Invisible Enemy (Metal, 2017) • Code Orange - Forever (Metal, 2017) • Creeper - Black Rain (Punk, 2017) • Father John Misty - Total Entertainment Forever (Indie Rock, 2017) • Greta Van Fleet - Highway Tune (Rock, 2017) • Mastodon - Andromeda (Metal, 2017) • Marmozets - Habits (Rock, 2017) • MGMT - When You Die (Indie Rock, 2017) • Pale Waves - Television Romance (New Wave, 2017) • Paramore - Hard Times (Pop Rock, 2017) • Rise Against - The Violence (Punk, 2017) • Sheer Mag - Just Can't Get Enough (Rock, 2017) • The Killers - The Man (Alternative, 2017) • The National - The System Only Dreams In Total Darkness (Indie Rock, 2017) • The Regrettes - Seahorse (Indie Rock, 2017) • Andrew W.K. - Music Is Worth Living For (Rock, 2018) • Car Seat Headrest - Cute Thing (Alternative, 2018) • Franz Ferdinand - Always Ascending (Indie Rock, 2018) • Three Days Grace - The Mountain (Rock, 2018)